This invention relates to a toy racing game. In particular, this invention is concerned with a racing game around a closed circuit.
Many different kinds of games and toys which involve racing are known. These games and toys are also known to have different movable elements race around a closed track in competition with other movable elements.
The known different toys have limitations in the characteristics of the movable elements, the abilities to start and finish races and the entertainment provided by these racing games.
It is an object of the present invention to minimize the disadvantages of known games and racing toys.